


Neverland

by MacKenzieCreations



Category: Farsacpe, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKenzieCreations/pseuds/MacKenzieCreations
Summary: The Moya crew returns to Terra Firma. (After Peacekeeper Wars and ignores the comics.) Oneshot: Short story. Crichton/Aeryn & family; Jack Crichton & family. Revolves around John & his sister, but other family members play a part too. I wrote this for Fandoms Against Domestic Violence and could not post it online until now. Please consider donating to a DV organization. Thanks!





	

Farscape: Neverland  
by: MacKenzie Creations

Disclaimers: Farscape is the intellectual property of the Jim Henson Company, Nine Network Australia, and Hallmark Entertainment. I am just playing with the characters. I will put them back when I’m done.

Author’s note: This short fic was written for Fandoms Against Domestic Violence. I have been a Domestic Violence Woman’s Advocate since Oct. 2008, so this cause is very close to my heart. This is my first Farscape fanfic and I hope that you like it. Thank you to Alia West for the beta!

Banner Artist: Chandrakanta, thank you! It’s absolutely awesome and gorgeous! 

WARNINGS: Contains Domestic Violence

Opening the door to the family cabin he let his wife and their three day old son, go in first. He showed her where the master bedroom was and then went to the phone. 

“Hello,” the man on the other line answered.

“Dad.”

“John? Where are you?”

“Is this a secured line?” 

“No. It’s not, but I’m not being monitored.”

“Neverland.” John took a deep breath and then said. “I need to see the family. It’s why we’re here.”

“You’re not staying then?”

“This isn’t my home anymore.”

“Is everyone here?”

“We lost D’Argo, Dad. He saved us, it was horrific, he stayed back so we could escape the battle. He was a hero.

“I’m sorry, son.” Jack didn’t know what to say, but he would be forever grateful to D’Argo, his son’s best friend, for his sacrifice.

After a minute’s pause, John said, “Aeryn came down with me. Chi’s not taking it too well and Rygel and Noranti stayed on Moya.” John paused for another minute and then said, “Listen Dad, there is someone I want you to meet. Can you come here and make sure you’re not followed?”

“Son, it’s Memorial Day Weekend. Your sisters and I will be on our way there shortly. The girls were getting everyone in Susan and Frank’s van when the phone rang.”

“Great. Then I’ll see you when you get here.” John said as he hung up the phone.

“Why did you call this place ‘Neverland’?” Aeryn asked. “The sign said Crichton’s Camp House.”

“This was my Grandparents’ place. When we would all meet here, my Grandma would tell us that we had to stop growing. There is a children’s story about a boy who didn’t want to grow up, so he went off to a place called Neverland. My cousins started to call it Neverland and it just stuck. Dad knows where we are. He and my sisters are on their way right now. They will be here in about an hour.”

 

\------

 

Aeryn was the master bedroom with the baby when Jack, Susan, Frank, Bobby, and Olivia walked into the cabin. 

“Grandpa said that Aeryn was with you,” Bobby said indicating that he wanted to see the beautiful sebacean. 

“Uh. Just a second. There’s someone that I want everyone to meet.” John went into the bedroom and picked up his son from the bed.

Aeryn and John walked into the living room area with Little D’Argo.  
“Aeryn and I would like you to meet, D’Argo Sun-Crichton.”

Jack was the first one to the couple and took his grandson from his son. “How old is he?”

“Three Solar Days,” Aeryn answered.

“Born in the middle of a battle,” John mused.

After everyone met the baby, Bobby mentioned that Aeryn wasn’t pregnant six months ago and asked how she could have had a baby already. Aeryn explained how the Peacekeepers genetically modify those who are born on Command Carriers for stasis pregnancies and geometric pregnancies. After it was explained, all the Earth-bound humans had a better understanding of what was going on between John and Aeryn the last time they were on Earth. John also explained how he didn’t want anyone but family to know about Little D because he was afraid that government would use him as a lab rat. The adults understood, but Bobby wasn’t so sure that humans could hurt his little cousin. 

 

\-----

 

It wasn’t until a couple of hours later that John noticed Oliva was favoring her left arm. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

“Oh, nothing.” John just stared at her. “It’s fine. Just a little sore.”

“What happened?”

“I fell. You know how clumsy I can be.”

“You were never clumsy before. And you weren’t clumsy six months ago when I was here.” John pointed out. 

Olivia just rolled her eyes and insisted, “It’s nothing.” She then walked outside to the porch and stared at the pond.

Jack went over to his son and informed him, “She’s changed. It started when we thought… well, when you disappeared. I keep trying to get her to go to the doctor. I think she knows something is wrong. Suddenly becoming clumsy isn’t normal. But, she refuses to go to the doctor. I think that she’s afraid of what it could be.”

Something about what his dad said held a ring of truth to it, but his dad’s conclusions were all wrong. John knew this, but couldn’t put his finger on what could be wrong.

 

\----

 

John let his sister sit out on the porch for a while then went after her.  
“Hey,” he greeted her as he sat on the swing next to her.

“Hey.”

“Dad told me that he’s been trying to get you to go the doctor.”

“John, I’m fine. I’m not sick. I don’t need your help,” Olivia said as a voice inside her head was screaming, Don’t listen to me! I do need your help!

“Well, I agree with him that a person just doesn’t become clumsy overnight. Usually, you out grow clumsiness. But, you … you seemed to have grown into clumsiness.” John was still trying to figure it out. He didn’t seem to remember Olivia being clumsy when he was here just six months ago, but his dad said that she had become clumsy shortly after he went through the wormhole nearly five cycles … years ago. Something didn’t seem right, but his brain just didn’t want to work.

They heard a car speeding down the long dirt driveway and got up from the swing and walked to the end of the porch looking to see who it was. As far as John knew, everyone was here.

Olivia went pale as she tried to hide the horror that she felt. She looked over at her brother and saw that he was paying attention to the sadan coming down the driveway. John did not see her reaction to the speeding visitor. She knew what was coming and for once, she was glad. Maybe she could finally get away now. She had witnesses here. Witnesses that would testify in her defense. His buddies on the job would not save him this time.

The car skidded to a stop and an angry, tall man got out and yelled, “I told you that you couldn’t come here again!” He looked at John and then back at Olivia and marched up the steps of the porch before anyone could react. “You cheating on me?!” He grabbed her arm and twisted it as he backhanded her across her cheek so hard that his ring drew blood. John not only saw the hit, he also heard a bone crack as his sister went down to the ground. 

At that moment, John was glad that he had not taken off his holster and Winona was instantly in his hand and pointed at the man who had broken his sister’s arm and caused her to bleed. “Who the frell to you think you are?” John asked in a dangerously low voice.

Jack came out of the house and saw who was here. “Ken, I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it.”

“Jack, who is this and why is he pointing a gun at me?” the man innocently asked.

“I am John Crichton and I’m pointing a pulse pistol at you because you just broke my sister’s arm and slapped her so hard her cheek is bleeding. Dad, I found the reason that Livy is so clumsy now. And it has nothing to do with an illness. It’s this frelling ….”

“Drannit.” Aeryn, who had come outside with Jack, finished for him. 

“Thank, you, baby. Now you answer my question before I pull the trigger on Winona here. Who. The. Frell. Are. You?”

“John, there must be some mistake. Ken would never hurt your sister or anybody. He’s a policeman and your sister’s boyfriend. Livy and Ken have been together for four and half years now. He was visiting his dying grandmother when you were here six months ago.”

“Dad, I saw him twist her arm back and heard a bone crack while he backhanded her and look at the blood on her face! And I bet this is not the first time he’s done this. Is it, Livy? Every time you said that your injuries were from you being clumsy, it was because he gave you those injuries, right? You do not know how much self-control it is taking for me to not pull the trigger right now.” John said bringing attention back to the fact that he had Winona pointed at his sister’s abuser. 

Olivia did not have to say, the look on her face said it all. Jack looked at his daughter and then launched at the man that was supposed to protect his daughter. Frank grabbed his father-in-law and stopped him from attacking a police officer. 

Frank reminded Jack, “Let’s just call the police now and report it. John saw everything.”

Ken smiled and said, “It’s his word against mine and who do you think they will believe? John here was the one who hit her and broke her arm. And he is holding a cop hostage right now. Olivia, come back home with me now and everything will be fine. If you don’t, I will kill everyone you know starting with these people here.”

“I don’t think so. Aeryn, where is D’Argo?”

“Inside with Bobby.”

John nodded. “Call for help.”

Aeryn touched her comm and spoke into it, “Jothee, we need some help here.”

As soon as Aeryn had stopped talking, a Luxan warrior came around the corner and then all of the sudden Ken was on the ground unconscious. 

 

\-----

 

Chiana had followed the Luxan warrior, K’Mool, to the house. As Chiana and K’Mool tied up Ken, Susan asked, “How did you get here so fast?”

Chiana explained that the Luxan ship that Jothee was captain of was just behind the house. 

John turned to Olivia and said, “Livy, come with us. You will be safe aboard Moya. I’m not even sure if we will ever come back.” He then turned to the rest of his family and said, “Ya’ll are invited to come along, too.”

Jack smiled and said, “You know I’m coming with you.”

“I can’t.” Olivia said in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at her stunned that she would turn John’s offer down. “You heard him. If I leave, then he kills everyone I know. I have to stay to protect Susan, Frank, Bobby, my friends. He’s told me time and time again, even if I go to a shelter, he will kill all of my family and friends. He knows where they all live. I can’t go anywhere As much as I want to, I can’t.”

“See, she won’t leave me. No matter what I do to her. She can’t leave. She knows what will happen if she does.”

“Shut up! No one asked you!” John said.

Aeryn spoke up, “She’s right. If he’s capable of killing everyone she cares about, then she can’t leave. So, what can we do, to ensure that he won’t hurt anyone else ever again?”

“Nothing! You can’t touch me and nothing you say will keep anyone safe. Only Olivia can keep them safe.”

“K’Mool, take him into the living room,” Aeryn said. 

“I’ll show you where it is,” Olivia said and led them inside. While she was inside, she was going to make sure that Bobby and the baby were alright. She was also going to clean up the cut on her face and make a sling for her arm. She knew that in just a few minutes her father was going to insist on taking her to the E.R.

When the Luxan left, Ken started to tell Olivia what was going to happen once he got her home. “You know what is going to happen once we get home. I’m going to tie you up, rape and beat you for this….” 

Ken didn’t get to say anything else because Chiana shot him with her pulse pistol. Aeryn and John ran in to see what happened. Chiana looked at her friends and calmly said, “Problem solved. He was telling her how he was going to rape her and I…I…I shot him. I killed him. He can’t hurt anyone else.” Her mind was going a mile a minute and whatever thoughts came into her mind, went out of her mouth, “We have to hide the body. We can uh we can bring his body with us and shoot it out of the airlock once we get back. Yeah. They’ll never find it then.”

“Good plan, Pip.” John turned to his sister and asked, “Have you ever tried to report him for abuse before.”

She nodded.

“Then you have to come with us, because you will be their first suspect in his disappearance.”

Olivia just nodded her head. 

“Aeyrn, go help her with her luggage.” As Aeryn followed Olivia back to her room, John looked around the room and said, “If you’re coming with us, go get your luggage. We’re leaving now.”

“Well, we’re now accomplices after the fact to murder of a police officer, I think we better go,” Frank said.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure they need a couple of proper doctors aboard Moya. And Olivia will make a great teacher for Bobby and Little D’Argo,” Susan said.

They all boarded the Luxan ship and set off for Moya. Once aboard Moya, they flew back through the wormhole before it closed. Once the wormhole was closed, Ken’s body was let out of the airlock and he was “buried” in space.

Olivia was free and safe once again and she felt relieved. She could breathe freely now. Life was not perfect she still had nightmares but at least she knew she would be okay.

The End


End file.
